


Замечательно

by Anhelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhelle/pseuds/Anhelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Авторская пунктуация.<br/>Все очень плохо.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Замечательно

**Author's Note:**

> Авторская пунктуация.  
> Все очень плохо.

Марко сидит на ветке и болтает ногами. Ноги у него замечательно длинные. И веснушки у Марко тоже замечательные.  
Марко – замечательный.  
Жан поднимается с земли и, выплюнув пожеванную травинку, стаскивает Марко за ногу на землю. Тот смешно машет руками, вскрикивает, а через секунду он уже в объятиях Жана.  
На самом деле Марко на пару сантиметров выше Жана, из-за чего тому приходится привставать на цыпочки, когда они целуются. Ну, в самом деле, не запрокидывать же ему голову?! Это как-то по девчачьи.  
Губы у Марко мягкие, и щекотные. Особенно, когда он вот так целует Жана, будто бы стесняясь – а может, он и в самом деле стесняется, – будто бы кто-то может их сейчас осудить.  
Сейчас, – это за пару дней до их выпуска. За пару дней до того, как из молокососов они превратятся в отважных солдат, защитников человечества.  
Сейчас, – это в полдень, когда все на работе.  
Сейчас, – это когда можно просто стоять в высокой траве и целоваться.  
Иногда Жану хочется большего. В конце концов, он – пятнадцатилетний мальчишка и не может бороться со здоровыми желаниями своего тела. Да он и не борется.  
Кожа у Марко гладкая, и на ней действительно много веснушек. Они очень яркие и четкие, будто бы не веснушки вовсе, а брызги чернил. Жан честно пытается их все слизать, из-за чего Марко так невыносимо сладко стонет…

Когда Жан просыпается, он чувствует на языке солоноватый привкус кожи Марко. Несколько секунд он не может понять, где он, когда он и куда подевался Марко, который только что, буквально секунду назад, был здесь.  
Жану кажется, что эта секунда – самое счастливое время в его жизни. А потом он вспоминает.  
Жан поднимается с земли и выбирает из волос сухие желтоватые травинки – в этом году осень пришла рано, все вокруг стремительно засыхало и вяло. Потянувшись всем своим неудобным со сна телом, Жан проверяет нагрудный карман. Она – нашивка, покрытая засохшей и почерневшей от времени кровью, – все еще на месте.  
Это замечательно.


End file.
